DRABBLE OLD SONG
by yeyepapo
Summary: Hanya drabble WONSUNG, KYUSUNG DAN HAESUNG. Serta pemberitahuan HIATUS


**TITLE : DRABEL OLD SONG**

**AUTHOR :YEYEPAPO**

**PAIR : YEWON,KYUSUNG, HAESUNG**

**CAST: YESUNG, SIWON, DONGHAE, KYUHYUN**

**GENRE :DRABEL, ROMANCE, FANTASY, DRAMA, ANGST**

**RATE :T**

**DISC :ALL STORY BELONG TO ME THE CAST BELONG TO THEMSELVE**

**WARNING : TYPO, YAOI. ANEH LAGU LAMA**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOY!**

**STORY 1  
**

**LOVE DISEASE –YEWON-**

Aku melihatmu menangis. Entah apa yang terjadi padamu tapi tiba-tiba tanganku terulur untuk merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku. Senyummu yang mnenawan kini tengah tertutup kabut duka yang entah apa penyebabnya telah menutupi wajahmu yang indah itu.

"Aku benci cinta… Aku tak akan mencintai lagi… Aku benci kata cinta Siwonnie"

Kata-kata itu terdengar bagai petir di telingaku hyung. Aku mohon cabut ucapanmu. Biarkan aku yang menghapus lukamu dan menjadikanmu pemilik hatiku. Kumohon hyung. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku tak bisa untuk tidakmencintaimu. Tapi jika kau tetap memilih untuk tak mencintai siapapun lagi, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada hatiku yang terlanjur terpaut padamu?

"Kumohon hyung… lupakan dia dan… ijinkan aku menggantikannya"

Entah benar atau tidak ucapanku ini. Tapi melihat wajahmu yang langsung mengeruh membuatku mengerti, kau membenci kata-kata itu. Kau mulai meninggalkanku dengan wajah yang penuh kekecewaan. Apa aku salah hyung? Aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.

Apa yang kutemukan?kau terbujur kaku di dalam peti kayu itu. Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Apa kau tak sedikit pun mengasihini aku yang telah menunggumu begitu lama dan kini kau meninggalkan aku dengan namamu yang telah terpatri di hatiku?

Maaf hyung, aku tak bisa menahan sakit ini lagi aku akan menyusulmu, ijinkan aku menyusulmu agar aku bisa menyandingmu walau tidak di dunia fana ini.

SEOUL DAILY

Cheonan- ditemukan sesosokmayat yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon di depan apartemen Luxirouseoul. Diduga pria berumur 26 tahun itu mebgalami depresi dan melakukan bunuh diri dari apartemennya di lantai 10…..

_Cinta di dunia memang fana, maukah kau menerimaku di sini?_

_Ne Siwonnie, aku mau…_

**STORY 2**

**LOVE U MORE –YEKYU-**

Kau selalu meremehkan cintaku. Kenapa? Aku menyintaimu lebih dari apapun. Mungkin cintaku lebih besar dari cintamu padaku. Kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau meragukanku?

Tanganmu yang mungil itu berhasil mendarat tepat di pipiku yang selama ini menjadi landasan bibirmu yang merona itu. Memang sakit, tapi hatiku lebih sakit saat kau meragukan cintaku dan menuduhku telah menduakanmu dengan namja lain. Sungguh cintaku hanya untukmu tak ada yang lain.

Kenapa kau diam? Kau mengaku kalau kau salah hyung karena telah menuduhku? Atau karena kau telah melupakan rasa cintamu padaku? Semoga yang ke dua bukanlah alasan kau diam.

"Kenapa kau tak marah padaku Kyu? Kumohon marahlah padaku dan biarkan aku menyesali perbuatanku."

Tidak akan hyung, aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu karena kau telah mengunci rasa benciku untukmu dan yang tersisa untukmu adalah kasih sayang dan cintaku yang tulus untukmu.

**STORY 3**

**MARRY YOU –YEHAE-**

Aku menunggumu untuk menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manisku tapi kenapa kau tak kunjung melakukannya? Aku sudah menunggu hal itu. Setiap hari kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu yang membuatmu tak punya waktu untuk berdua denganku.

Aku sudah bosan dengan hubungan ini aku sudah tak sanggup menjalani hubungan ini. Kau terlampau dingin padaku membuatku membeku dalam ketidak pastian. Sunggu aku tak pernah punya niat untuk meninggalkanmu.

"Hyung, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Maafkan aku jika akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk. Tabi kesibukanku ini juga untukmu."

Apa maksud kata-kata itu? Sungguh kau membuatku penasaran Hae.

Kenapa harus dengan menutup mata? Apa aku tak boleh melihat hasil kesibukanmu selamna ini? Atau jangan-jangan kau telah membuat suatu kejutan untukku? Kim Yesung kau terlalu pede.

Apa yang kulihat begitu blindfols ini terbuka sungguh membuatku tercengang. Kau, seorang Lee Donghae mengajakku ke sebuah bukit dengan pemandangan kuta seoul yang indah dimalam hari. Sebuah meja dengan lilin yang menyala di dalam sebuah cangkir hias dan yang berhasil menyita perhatiabku adalah sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru yang tergeletak manis di meja kecil itu.

Begitu kotak itu kau buka di depan mataku, kau berhasil membuatku ternganga bahagia.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you"

Sungguh kau berhasil membuatku terkejut sekaligus takjub dengan caramu yang begitu romantis. Dengan kembang api dan lilin yang kau nyalakan di bawah bukit bertuliskan 'D LOVE Y' . apa itu hasil dari kesibukanmu akhir-akhir ini? Sungguh aku tak kecewa dengan kesibukanmu itu.

**STORY 4**

**MIDNIGHT FANTASY –YEWON-**

Lagi-lagi aku harus menunggumu hingga semalam ini. Lebih baik aku menonton film saja.

Apa ini? Tangan kekar ini, aku mengenal baik lengan kekar ini. Lengan milik seorang Choi Siwon.

"siwon, kenapa baru pulang?"

Kau aneh Siwon kenapa langsung melumat bibirku. Ini bukan kebiasaan seorang Choi Siwon. Eunghh sungguh aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat ini, aku sudah terangsang dengan kegiatan siwon di dada dan leherku. Ouhhh… choi siwon sungguh kau berhasil membuatku lumppuh untuk sekedar bergerak.

Ting tong.

Tunggu dimana Siwon kenapa dia menghilang? Bukannya tadi dia masih bersamaku. Owh sial, siapa itu yang bertamu malam-malam begini.

Oh my God, apa aku salah lihat di depanku kini berdiri dengan lesu seorang Choi Siwon. Lalu siapa yang tadi ehm bercumbu denganku?

"Ayo masuk chagy, aku lelah lembur sampai tengah malam begini. Kau kenapa melamun?"

Siwon baru saja pulang lalu tadi siapa?

END

gimana menurut kalian? silahkan review...

thanks buat seluruh yang review di ff saya yang lain. tapi karena sedang terkena writes block mungkin saya akan hiatus dalam waktu yang tak saya ketahui.. saya mohon maaf untuk semuanya...

tapi walau saya akan hiatus saya akan tetap mereview ff yang menurut saya bagus... #bow

love

yeyepapo


End file.
